1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, a display data providing method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, text data, image data, and the like provided by a certain user can be shared by an unspecified majority through homepage, blog (Weblog) and the like.
The information on the user (e.g., information indicating state of user) can be transmitted to unspecified number of people by presenting images and the like on the homepage and the blog, but then again, the privacy of the user may be infringed.
A technique of representing the state of the user by image is thus developed. A technique of generating an image showing the health condition of the user based on parameter information showing the health condition of the user is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-110340 and the like.